SongFic: Never gonna leave your side
by Libmix
Summary: A song on the radio tells exactly how Tara is feeling


Title: Songfic: Never gonna leave your side Author: Libgirl Rating: PG Pairing: W/T Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to that Mr Whedon fellow. I've just borrowed them.  
  
The song is Never gonna leave your side by Daniel Beddingfield. I don't own that either.  
  
*********************************  
  
It was dark when Tara entered her room and that was fine by her. A think stream of light was visible through the curtains making it easy for her to navigate her way to the bed, where she threw herself down curling up as small as she could.  
  
Smiling, Laughing  
  
It shouldn't hurt so bad, not now, not after... You left her remember. Why shouldn't she be happy? Why shouldn't she... Why sh...  
  
Stretching out her arm Tara reached for the remote to her stereo and switched it on. Maybe some music would drown out all the questions and confusion.  
  
Maybe  
  
# I feel like a song without the words A man without a soul A bird without its wings A heart without a home I feel like a knight without a sword The sky without the sun  
  
Cos you are the one #  
  
Maybe not...  
  
The words hit her with such force that she lost her breath for a moment. The words could easily be describing her feelings for Willow. A heart without a home.  
  
Tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes.  
  
# I feel like a ship beneath the waves A child that lost its way A door without a key A face without a name I feel like a breath without the air And every day's the same Since you've gone away #  
  
Silent tracks appeared on Tara's cheeks as the moisture gathering in her eyes was released. She lay not moving, allowing the words to wash over her  
  
# I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning You used to be the one that put a smile on my face There are no words that could describe how I miss you And I miss you everyday Yeah #  
  
'A reason to wake up in the morning? She was my reason IS my reason! She'll beat this addiction I know she will. But it hurts. I miss you Willow, so, so much.'  
  
As the Chorus started the tears began to flow more freely, soaking the pillow beneath Tara's head.  
  
# And I'm never gonna leave your side and I'm never gonna leave your side again Still holding on girl I won't let you go Cos when I'm lying in your arms I know I'm home #  
  
Tara had been on her way back from the Library when she saw Willow. The redhead was laughing and smiling with Anya and Xander. Tara decided that she wasn't yet ready to see her friends and had hidden behind a nearby tree and watched as they made their way towards the local coffee shop.  
  
Smiling, Laughing,  
  
It hurt. Pain was her friend now.  
  
# They tell me that a man can lose his mind Living in the pain The call in times gone by The crying in the rain You know I've wasted half the time And I'm on my knees again 'til you come to me yeah #  
  
Tara had practically run home. Had wanted to hide herself away from the world. She hadn't expected to react like this. Hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Had once again underestimated the power of her love for Willow.  
  
# I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning You used to be the one that put a smile on my face There are no words that could describe how I miss you And I miss you every day Yeah #  
  
In the darkness of the room Tara made a decision. She would wait for Willow. She knew, in her heart, that they would be together again some day.  
  
Some day soon.  
  
# and I'm never gonna leave your side and I'm never gonna leave your side again still holding on girl I won't let you go I lay my head against your heart I know I'm home I know I'm home  
  
I know I'm home #  
  
Pulling herself together Tara sat up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I can do this," she said to herself. "I can!" Moving over to her desk, Tara sat down in the hard chair and began rummaging in one of the draws. It wasn't long before she found what she was looking for.  
  
Picking up her favourite pen, Tara stared at the paper for a few moments. She knew that whatever she wrote now, another's eyes would probably never see.  
  
She smiled, a quirky half smile that lit up her entire face as she put pen to paper and began to write.  
  
'My Dearest Willow,'  
  
# and I'm never gonna leave your side and I'm never gonna leave your side again still holding on girl I won't let you go Cos when I'm lying in your arms I know I'm home#  
  
Everything would be fine now!! 


End file.
